


Truth or Dare?

by Rionaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Their first kiss was debatable really. It all depends on how you define a kiss. Is a kiss a chaste touch of the lips or a passionate display of love, lust or affection? Is a kiss long and drawn out or can it simply be a quick peck and then gone again? Most people agree on one thing though: truth or dare definitely does not count.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Merlin chat, for giving me all the fluff I needed and more to deal with Merlin and to procrastinate my A Levels

"I choose truth." The whole circle groaned.

"Again?" 

Lancelot shrugged and grinned, slightly apologetic. "Sorry, I can't help it if I want to be forced to spill all of my darkest secrets!"

Percival grinned. "Secrets? What secrets? You're an open book, you are."

Lancelot feigned offence. "And how would you know?"

Gwen gently slapped the back of his head. "You had better not have any secrets from me!"

Lancelot held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! Fine, I'll choose dare."

"Okay," Gwen sat back and looked around the group, thoughtfully, "I dare you to kiss... Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Uh, Gwen, I didn't agree to this, also he's your boyfriend, shouldn't you be- mmph!" Lancelot crawled across the circle with something approaching too much eagerness, and squished his lips firmly against Merlin's. Merlin shot a furious glance at Gwen, before apparently deciding to roll with it and kissing back. Lancelot sat back on his heels and smirked at Merlin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks for that, Gwen!" Merlin said, acerbically.

Gwen feigned innocence, preening herself, "Oh, it was my pleasure!"

"Mine too..." mumbled Gwaine under his breath, who's eyes were wide. Merlin shot him the same look he had given Gwen, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Okay, who's next?" The game continued round the circle. Gwaine's underwear somehow ended up on Mordred's head, and Morgana told them all with something of a glint in her eye, that she had lost her virginity in Arthur's bedroom. Her brother, however, was strangely silent. Unusually for him, he did not join in with the creation of questions and dares, instead, staring at Merlin with almost unsettling attention.

At last, it was Merlin's turn. "I choose... dare."

Morgana jumped in almost too quickly with a suggestion, "Kiss the person in the circle who you feel closest to."

Arthur sighed internally, expecting Merlin to choose Gwen, or perhaps Gwaine. So it took him by surprise when he looked up and Merlin was sitting right in front of him, eyes wide with... panic? as he leaned in and-

Almost without his meaning them to, Arthur's hands came up and took Merlin's face between them, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, as Merlin's own hands threaded softly through Arthur's hair. Merlin made a soft little noise in the back of his throat, a needy sound that had Arthur weak, leaving the only option to keep kissing Merlin like his life depended on it. 

"Uhh..." Someone said behind them, "guys, it's just a dare..."

Merlin pulled back first, blushing furiously. "Sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean..."

Arthur stared at him, slack jawed, "Uhhmf. Ishgn."

Morgana was definitely smirking. "I really don't think you need to apologise, Merlin."

"Okay..." Merlin began crawling across the circle to sit back between Percival and Leon, but Arthur made a panicked sound and grabbed his wrist. With a yelp, Merlin toppled backwards and landed in Arthur's lap, where a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and held him tight - not too tight, but safe and warm, and home. Merlin sighed happily and leaned backwards into Arthur's chest.

"Meet me in the entrance hall of the apartments twenty minutes after the game ends," Arthur murmured softly in his ear, "I have something I want to show you." Merlin shivered in delight and squeezed Arthur's hand.

Looking around, everyone else's faces were shocked; pleased, but shocked. All apart from Morgana, who winked knowingly at the pair. Perhaps she did know, after all.


End file.
